


罗马兔耳客

by NaruseRyo



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 双Leo - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruseRyo/pseuds/NaruseRyo
Summary: 罗马是个浪漫的永恒之城。这里有延续两周、喧嚣鼓噪的盛大狂欢节，有数百座底蕴深重、古朴典雅的教堂与修道院，也有一位顶着兔耳的年轻画家。……等一等！兔耳？！
Relationships: Luo Yunxi/Wu Lei | Leo
Kudos: 3





	罗马兔耳客

特雷维喷泉前，人潮涌动，摩肩接踵。来自世界各地的游客都聚集在这里，或是抱以期盼、或是持有敬意，像朝圣一般，层层叠叠地往前挤去，希望能够在漫天飞舞的水汽与热意间，抛掷一枚硬币，再以身后的海神尼普顿雕像为背景、合上几张影。

此处因电影《罗马假日》而闻名，男女主浸在水池中的浪漫情意与意大利的风土人情合二为一，而被赋予“许愿池”之称的喷泉更是拥有贴合所有恋爱人士的深层心理——传说，情侣们共同朝池水中丢入硬币，便能获得一生一世、白头偕老的爱情。

三月初的意大利算不上暑热，日均温不高，来自东欧大陆的冷风还时不时地在众人身着的风衣领口处落脚，然而吹不灭这里狂热且厚重的喧嚣。无他，再过两日便是一年一度的意大利狂欢节，为期两周。虽说主场在威尼斯，但首都罗马也有联动，街头巷尾已经挂上了宗教意味浓厚的装饰，只待不久之后的盛大开幕。

这也是为什么分明不是旅游旺季、却游人如织的原因。

罗云熙放下手中的相机，有些苦恼地扫了一眼前方密密麻麻的人头，又抬头望了一眼明媚的太阳，犹豫了一瞬，放弃了再往前走的想法。

他后退几步，合起遮阳伞，在附近的房檐阴影处站定，暗自腹诽道：能不能求得好姻缘暂且不论，唯一能断定的是，喷泉的负责方完全可以凭借这些捞上来的硬币，充作特雷维喷泉的维护资金，顺便再发上一笔不小的横财。

昔日的宗教建筑演变成了爱情圣地，也不知道当年的建筑师沙尔威知道后会作何感想。

这般想着，罗云熙叹了口气，给忙于工作的同事发了条“人太多了、明日你自己来”的信息，正欲转身回酒店，浅色风衣尾端扬起燕尾的弧度，目光随意滑过周遭，蓦然被街道口的拐角吸引。

那是一小处画摊。

这里是罗马，欧洲文化底蕴最为深厚的城市之一，上可追溯到战神之子罗慕杀死同胞兄弟、建立城邦，直到凯撒的铁骑踏破防线、将地中海沿岸占为己有。数不清的美学家来此拜读艺术，街道旁随处可见闲散的画家与流浪诗人，试图在一呼一吸中汲取创作灵感。

阳光投射出周遭建筑的阴影，像是遮罩一般覆盖下来，喷泉飘洒的水汽于空中盘旋，从罗云熙的角度，恰好能瞧见空气中隐约形成的、人工塑造的彩虹，虹桥底端撑在两边，像是动物的尾巴，将不远处的画摊完完整整地圈在了视野中。

可折叠式的画架歪歪斜斜地卡在路沿处，背面贴着一副简简单单的人物速写，像是展示的样品，旁边的支架上挂着一个小巧的开放式收纳包，里面零零散散堆了一些纸币与硬币，手持炭笔的年轻人站在画架旁边，身材高挑，眉眼深邃，应该是摊位的主人，此时正与一位对画作感兴趣的游客聊着什么。

当然，如若只是普通的画摊，并不会令罗云熙如此堪称怔楞似地驻足。

真正令他在意的，不仅仅是画家同为亚裔的缘故，而是对方的发间，分明生着两只雪白毛绒的兔耳。

一开始，罗云熙本觉得那是为了庆祝狂欢节用的装饰品，可若仔细凝视一番，就会发现那双兔耳是半透明的粒子状形态，随肢体语言与面部表情时不时地抖动、扬起或是半耷拉下，并且根本没有发夹、头箍一类的支撑物，仿佛与主人浑然一体、天生而成。

而周围的游客依旧言笑晏晏、畅聊闲谈，没有一人注意到如此奇特的景象。

有那么一瞬间，他以为自己出现了幻觉。

唉，果然时差还没倒过来。罗云熙这样想。

都困出爱丽丝梦游仙境来了。

许是盯着瞧的时间久了，年轻的画家若有所感地扭过头来，与罗云熙对上了目光。见同是亚裔，瞬时眸色亮了几分，带着几分显而易见的惊喜走过来，头顶的兔耳受主人的心情感染，雀跃地抖了两下，只听他问道：“先生也是中国人吗？”

罗云熙友好地笑了笑，“嗯”了一声。

只是那双兔耳的存在感过强，哪怕知晓此时直视对方的双眼才是基本礼节，他的目光仿佛有自己的想法，仍控制不住地往对方头上飘。

画家像是意识到了什么，笑意逐渐敛去，指了指自己的头顶方向，低声问道：“你注意到了？”

见他这副模样，罗云熙也不免紧张起来，神色微凌，轻轻点了点头。

对方的表情瞬时垮了下来，仿佛天坍地陷，连手中的炭笔都没捏住，骨碌碌地滚落到了地上，悲痛万分道：“我果然英年早秃了对吧！”

罗云熙：“…………啊？”

两个人完全不在同一个聊天频道里。

在他再三保证对方的头发依旧茂密、离秃顶的悲惨结局还有至少四十年的跨度后，年轻人终于长舒了一口气，咧嘴一笑，眉眼间沾染上了阳光，显得格外熠熠：“我叫吴磊，流浪画家，你呢？”

流浪？他本以为对方是艺术学院的学生。

罗云熙瞥了一眼吴磊那过于整洁、毫无半分拮据之态的衣服，将疑惑压在了心底，伸出手去，“罗云熙。”

他是北华芭蕾舞团的成员，目前在进行全球的巡回演出项目，罗马是最后一站，借此向这起源于意大利文艺复兴时期的古典舞蹈致敬。团队要在这座永恒之城里待上一周，除却每日必要的四个小时练习，余下时间都可以自由活动。

他们出国次数不少，但大多都是匆匆一场表演，昨日去今日回，难得有如此富裕的休闲时光，于是一个个地都成了脱缰的野天鹅，扑棱着翅膀到处跑，把时间都花在了美食与观光之上。

罗云熙大抵是唯一一个格格不入之人。

对他而言，窝在酒店里打几场游戏，也比在人群之间挤来挤去有意思得多。一个交好的成员今日有事，委托他帮忙来特雷维喷泉处拍几张照片，作为回国后装订纪念册的素材，罗云熙这才拿上相机、屈尊降贵地出了酒店，散一散身上的宅男气息。

只是想必他也不曾料到，被迫出门的任务行程中，会遇到一位如此奇特的“兔耳”朋友。

尽管这位朋友对自己小脑瓜上活蹦乱跳的白绒长耳一无所知，十分自来熟地喊了声“熙哥”，挠了挠头发，好奇问道：“我头顶是有什么东西吗？”指尖穿过半透明的兔耳，并未受到半分阻碍，毛茸茸的兔耳抖了一抖，溢出的微光粒子仿佛薄雾一般，消散在空气中。

如果坦言相告，恐怕会被要求查看精神疾病史吧。

罗云熙收回目光，笑着回道：“没事，刚才有只蜘蛛落到上面了。”

吴磊蓦然睁大了双眼，神色僵硬了几分，右手猛然抬起，想要去拨弄自己的头发，又仿佛是怕旁人觉得太过大惊小怪、有损自己的胆量似的，强行在半空刹住了车。视线飘忽到别处，他摆了摆手，状若淡定道：“哦，蜘蛛啊。”

然而，因惊吓而炸毛的白绒兔耳巨细无遗地出卖了主人的情绪，像是两团毛刺刺的白色仙人掌一般顶在头上，衬着那瞪得浑圆的明亮双眸，实在是贴合到了极致。

罗云熙一眼扫过，有些手痒，想要给它们顺顺毛，又不免觉得好笑。

果然，一个谎言需要另一个谎言来圆。

他轻咳一声，曲起手指遮住唇边的笑意，玩笑般地安慰道：“可惜，卢卡斯已经跳走了。你错失了一个成为蜘蛛侠的大好机会。”

兔耳欢悦地抖了抖，微光形成的亮白短毛乖顺地伏下，吴磊松了一口气，眨了眨眼，接话道：“我觉得钢铁侠更帅气一点。”

罗云熙有心逗他，问：“帅在哪里？”

吴磊：“凭亿近人。”

罗云熙：？

-

人生四大喜，他乡遇故知。国人对于故乡的依恋与热爱刻在了骨子里，衣锦还乡的心理根源根植在一言一行中，异国的设定下，便是见到一家中餐馆，恐怕也难以抑制住心中某些的惊喜，何况是人呢？更别提他们的老家都是四川，几句方言，几个手势，便在两个人之间结了熟稔与默契的网，将彼此扯得更近。

在不动声色的旁敲侧击与观察下，罗云熙终于确认，白绒兔耳并非困倦形成的错觉，且观赏权只落在了他一人眼中，连吴磊本人都毫不知情。这颇有一种命定之感，不仅令他在有些受宠若惊的同时，又有几分好奇。

这到底是怎么来的？光线折射？海市蜃楼？

好奇是一个实用的词汇。大到世界文明的进程、小到两个人之间的化学反应，都由它推动。若是平时，遇到陌生人搭话，哪怕是以国外为背景，罗云熙恐怕也就搪塞几句，告辞了事。可那双异次元兔耳实在太过招摇，又实在可爱得很，在吴磊的发间摆动，像是挥舞的向导小旗子，勾着人驻足，与对方再聊一会儿，多聊一会儿。

吴磊是个讨人喜欢的性子。真诚率直，又有年轻人的朝气，在欧洲跑了几个月，见惯了风土人情，于是连历史典故也了解几分。聊维京海盗，聊罗马帝国，聊他们目前的所在地——特雷维喷泉里的海神雕像，幽默简洁的语言再加上几句吐槽，惹得罗云熙时不时便要笑上一笑。

如若不是天公不作美，恐怕他们能一直聊到当地人的下午茶时间结束。

三月初的地中海沿岸慢悠悠地缀在雨季的末尾，不知不觉，方才还明媚的天色暗沉下来，阴云如罩子一般扣在天空，雨滴淅淅沥沥落下，滴滴答答地砸在地面上，也砸在众多游客的身上，在衣物上印染出氤氲的水渍。

事先备伞的毕竟是少数，抱怨与惊呼此起彼伏，大多人疾步离开许愿池边，去旁边的咖啡店或是休息区避雨。

潮湿的涩意弥散在空气中，罗云熙将手中的遮阳伞重新撑起来，瞥了一眼吴磊头上那因为落雨而轻轻抖毛的长耳，把伞面往对方那边倾斜了些，问道：“不去避一避雨吗？”

“熙哥不觉得淋雨很浪漫吗？”吴磊将手伸向伞外，接了几滴冰凉的雨水，又甩了甩手，指向许愿池的方向，“而且，趁现在人少，是个许愿的好机会。”

罗云熙干咳一声，语声中带着几分笑意，“我的意思是，你的画——”

伞下一片沉寂。

几秒后，吴磊生动形象地还原了爱德华·蒙克那副著名画作《呐喊》的姿势，猛然“嗷”了一声，总算想起来被遗忘在脑后的画摊，火急火燎地冲出伞外，去抢救不远处那已经被淋得半湿的画具。

白绒的兔耳在雨中飞舞，微粉的耳廓薄嫩宽大，时不时地抖一抖毛，仿佛要把无形的雨水抖落下去似的，在昏暗的天色下，像两团跃动的棉花糖。

罗云熙轻轻笑出声，撑起伞，疾步走过去跟上，替他遮雨。

—

等到两个人终于在附近的一家餐厅坐定，外衣都已湿了大半。画架斜斜倚在座位旁边，餐厅的侍应生友好地递来两条干毛巾，以便他们能擦一擦头发和身上的水珠。

天色已近傍晚，顺水推舟地在此地用餐也是个不错的选择。罗马为旅游大都，英语能应付大多数日常交流，即便有个别场合需要用到本土语言，手机上的翻译软件也是个不错的选择。罗云熙打开菜单，翻看了片刻，问道：“你想吃些什么？”

吴磊答道：“都可以。”

他正忙着用毛巾擦拭自己的画具，湿漉漉的头发贴在脸侧，前发被撩了上去，富有侵略性的俊美容貌一览无遗，笑意敛去后，莫名显得有几分冷漠，再加上垂下来几分的白色兔耳，令罗云熙不仅想到方才闲聊时谈及的海妖。

希腊神话中言，有半人半鱼或者半人半鸟的海妖，静静地坐在海中的礁石上，以歌声或者美貌来蛊惑水手，再吞吃入腹。

也不知有没有半人半兔的。

海兔算兔吗？

胡思乱想了一番，又自觉好笑地摇了摇头，将脑海中的杂念摒去，罗云熙的目光重新落在菜单上，随意选了一个，问道：“意式焗饭怎么样？”

吴磊皱起眉，像是有些抗拒：“里面有豌豆。”

哦，不吃豌豆。指尖在光滑的纸面上上滑动，罗云熙又问：“披萨如何？”

吴磊抿了抿嘴，依旧不赞同：“里面有茄子。”

不吃茄子。罗云熙暗暗记下，手下翻了几页，“意大利面？”

吴磊：“有西红柿。”

罗云熙：……

这兔耳海妖有点挑食。

好在吴磊并没有让他太为难，将画架上的水珠擦干，又用毛巾胡乱揉了揉自己的头发，紧接着，他翻阅了一下菜单，大致扫了一眼，道：“就牛排吧。”

窗外的雨星星点点地拍在一旁的窗户上，蜿蜒而下，留下淡淡的水痕，毫无收止的架势。罗云熙拿出手机，给舞团那边报知了下可能会晚点回去，抬眼，便看到吴磊正一瞬不瞬地盯着他瞧。

被这么认真地凝视，罗云熙有些疑惑，还有些微末的不自在，问道：“我脸上是有什么东西吗？”

像是困倦的人被突然惊醒，吴磊明显怔楞了一下，回过神来，蓦地摇了摇头，幅度大到头上的长耳在空中摆来摆去，划出细长的弧度，像是阿拉蕾的小翅膀，“没有没有。”

哦，原来是在发呆。

只是不知道是不是罗云熙的错觉，他总觉得对方的耳尖仿佛更红了些。

-

等待上餐的过程并不漫长，意式焗饭要比牛排的烹饪周期短一些，，罗云熙这边已然吃了小半，吴磊的牛排依旧还在制作中。焗饭里添有芝士，香浓醇厚的味道飘散在空气中，惹得吴磊频频望过来，双眼湿漉漉的，瞧起来很是有些眼巴巴的可怜意味，像是摇着尾巴趴在地上等待进食的小动物。

罗云熙目光柔和了几分，用勺子将其中的豌豆拨出来，只余下焗饭里的芝士和香米，舀起一勺，抬手朝吴磊的方向递去，问道：“来一口？”

话音刚落，他才觉得不对。——且不说这勺子他刚刚用过，便是这种喂食的姿态，也实在太过亲密了些。正觉尴尬地想要收回手，再向侍应生要一个新勺子，对面的吴磊已然将毛茸茸的脑袋凑了过来，自然而然张开嘴，将芝士焗饭接到了口中。

吴磊弯起眼，就着咬着勺子的姿势，坦坦荡荡地朝罗云熙笑了一笑。

对方的睫毛长得很，是任何一个人看到都会羡慕的类型。被餐厅暖黄的光线一泼，仿佛连太阳都可以躲到里面似的。牙齿磕碰在金属制餐具上的震颤感沿着勺柄传递到罗云熙的指尖，像是蝴蝶振翅，也无需从亚马逊雨林传递到北美，只花了一瞬，便蓦然在他心中掀起惊涛骇浪。

如果此时轻轻动一动勺子，恐怕会不小心碰到对方的唇舌吧。

意识到这一点，罗云熙心中倏地浮上几丝难以言喻的情绪，像是被烫到一般，猛然收回手。而勺柄没了外力制衡，被吴磊一咬，尾端猝然向上抬起，“啪”地一声，打在了眉心处。

吴磊：“嗷QAQ！”

罗云熙：“……”

莫可名状的尴尬与羞恼演变成了哭笑不得，刚巧，牛排也已做好呈上，罗云熙喊住侍应生，正想再要一个新勺子，又觉得此举有点刻意，颇为欲盖弥彰，犹豫了一瞬，索性开口道：“两杯冰镇橘子汽水，谢谢。”

他需要好好压一压脸上的热意。

神话是文明的起源。意大利人的热情与浪漫根植在古罗马神祇的一言一行之间，就连餐厅的背景音乐也是舒缓的情歌，唱着天空与海洋、阳光与美人，柔和婉转，动听得很。投屏上播放着去年狂欢节的影像，载歌载舞热闹非凡。

冰凉的汽水入口，气泡呲呲作响，像是电流在口中穿梭，冲散了脸侧的薄红，罗云熙半晌没说话，反倒是吴磊瞥了一眼投屏，想到了什么，眸色一亮，兴致勃勃地开口道：“熙哥，明天要不要一起去看狂欢节游行？听说晚上还会有烟花展。”

罗云熙摇了摇头：“明天有事。”

这不是借口。舞团三场演出，最后一场恰好设在了狂欢节第一天的傍晚。明天他需要花费大量时间都待在场馆中练习，整理妆容，为上场做好准备。而一个半小时的表演不仅意味着疲惫，也意味着等到结束出场，夜幕降临，恐怕烟花展早已落幕。

吴磊闻言轻轻“啊”了一声，神色有些黯淡，兔耳缓慢地耷拉下来，似乎很是失落。

罗云熙身处舞团，平日聊的也都是国人同事，对此自然没有吴磊这独身在欧洲待了几个月的人感受强烈。身处异国他乡、周围都是陌生元素时，很容易对相熟的人产生依赖，好比吊桥效应和雏鸟情节，而“聊得来”这一特征显然加深了这种情感寄托。

想到这层，罗云熙未免有些心软，踌躇片刻，开口问道：“或许……你想来看我们的舞蹈演出吗？”

吴磊的双眸骤然明亮了起来。

-

意大利是芭蕾舞的发源地，正如东南亚人对米饭情有独钟、英国人对茶叶有所偏好，芭蕾舞剧在这里广受欢迎。前两场表演上座率极高，只是可惜，第三场恰好与狂欢节首日撞了时间，与闷在剧院想必，热情的意大利人显然更愿意带着面具去外面疯狂，因此上座率算不得可观。

好在这样子也算行了个方便。舞团那边留有几张关系者的入场票，囤在手中也是浪费，同负责人知会一声，便能得到一个观赏角度极佳的席位。

为了方便起见，罗云熙本想约在剧场门口相见，只是又聊了几句才发现，根本不用那么麻烦——吴磊住的地方是圣安塞尔酒店，离罗云熙的舞团所订的圣列维尔酒店只隔了两条街。

罗云熙沉默了许久，还是没忍住，问道：“你一天卖画能挣很多吗？”

吴磊疑惑地望过来，思索片刻，答道：“大概只够勉强维持一日三餐，生意差的时候大概只能挣个路费。”

罗云熙：“……我记得圣安塞尔酒店是五星级。”

比圣列维尔还多了一个星星。

吴磊这才反应过来对方什么意思，眨了眨眼，咧嘴一笑：“我存款比较多。”

罗云熙默然。

哦，他本以为吴磊是个穷游欧洲流浪街头只为追求浪漫艺术的年轻帅小伙，没想到人家是环欧旅游体验生活顺便画几幅画的富二代。

说不定还是不能实现理想就会被迫回家继承百亿家产的人设。

-

小插曲并没有影响到两个人的相处模式。第二天再见时，画家的半透明兔耳依旧堂而皇之地顶在蓬松的头发上，只是比前一天要黯淡了几分，可能不出一周就会彻底消失。

——就像是被女巫施了魔法，或是拥有了什么奇遇。

这令罗云熙不自觉想到他们即将上演的芭蕾舞剧——《林中的理查德先生》。猎巫运动中，一个村落的数名寡女成为被欺凌的对象、压上了火刑架。善良的理查德为她们发声，却被视为“魔鬼与巫女的拥趸”，被判处流放。流放前夕，他打开了关押姑娘们的牢笼，与她们一起逃往林中，却未曾料到，可怜的姑娘们之中，确实有一位货真价实的女巫。

逃亡途中，理查德被弓箭射中，女巫不得以将他变为了兔子，以便躲避传道士和神父的追捕。然而黑魔法的副作用令他成为了一个顶着兔耳、双腿无法回归、半人半兔的怪物，只能终生生活在林中，救助那些同样遭遇危险的可怜人。

编剧是意大利华裔，在排练舞剧时曾神神秘秘地告诉他们，这个故事由真实事件改编。众人大多付之一笑、或者嗤之以鼻，罗云熙本来也没有当真，如今瞧见了吴磊的异次元兔耳，倒真的对这个故事本身留意了几分。

此时也并不是多思的时候，再过十分钟就该他们上场了，此时正忙着整理最后的妆容。

罗云熙饰演的正是理查德，本剧的中心人物。出于流畅度与美感考虑，西欧古典装扮的男士上衣与下装都是修身款，唯独双脚上的鞋子与时代格格不入——这是芭蕾舞本身的局限，如若将全身力道压在脚尖，那么必然不能完美还原那个时代的男士高跟鞋。

这也无妨，舞鞋特意设为黑色，与身上的装束相得益彰，乍眼望去并不突兀。

大幕拉起，演出开始。

首幕是其他人的场合，作为引导之用，灯光投射在舞台一角，罗云熙在自己的位置上站定，目光扫向观众席。为了更好的演出效果，灯光大多分配给了台上，观众席一片昏暗，照理而言从台上往下是看不到人的。

除了坐在第二排左侧的吴磊。

那双兔耳仿佛是自带圣光，在昏暗的视野中脱颖而出，构成长耳的微光粒子在空气中漂浮四散，若隐若现地闪耀着银白的光芒。他看不清楚吴磊的表情，但是在自己上场后，那双兔耳随着音乐的节拍欢快地抖了两下，像是挥舞的荧光棒。

舞台的灯光收束力强，底部也有打光，以往多是直面而站，刺目的光线直直穿刺到眼底，台下的视野模糊成了一片，令人无暇顾及观众的反馈。

如今却不一样了。

随着剧情的起承转合，对方的白绒长耳也随着演出角色的喜怒哀惧做出反应，或是猛然炸起，或是缓慢垂下，又或是轻松自在地甩来甩去。

这种遥遥呼应的感觉很奇妙。仿佛自己抛出了一颗糖果，没有摔在空落落的地面上，而是被什么人准确无误地接在了掌心似的。

罗云熙不自觉露出几分笑意，末了，又不合时宜地想，幸好只有自己能看得到。

否则依照兔耳的醒目程度，吴磊一定会以“佩戴违规头饰、扰乱观看秩序”而被请出去。

-

一个半小时转瞬即逝，直到大幕落下又升起，舞剧演员登场谢幕两次，观众席的灯光尽数打开，吴磊依旧意犹未尽。抬眼朝台上望去，罗云熙正与其他演员一起，朝观众席鞠躬致谢。对方的妆容未卸，发箍佩戴的兔耳在头顶甩动，眼尾勾了眼线，又佩戴了亮红色的美瞳，在剧院暖黄色灯光的映射下，的确像极了中世纪传说中的妖异生物。

可罗云熙的目光又是暖的，在纷乱的光影中柔柔地望过来，与吴磊的视线对上，蓦地眨了眨眼，展颜一笑，以口型道：“谢谢。”他本意是在感谢吴磊前来捧场，可无声的话脱口而出，对方的反应却显然有些超乎意料的可爱了。

——当然，表面瞧不出什么端倪，甚至吴磊还镇定且自然地点头示意。可那细长蓬松的兔耳尾部蓦然爆出一抹薄红，像是漫天的霞光，又像是泼洒的颜料，风卷残云似地将整双长耳弥漫覆盖，只留下末梢的一簇白毛，还艰难地维持着最后的体面。

罗云熙笑了好半天，回到后台也没收住。同负责人告知了一声，草草地卸了妆，换回日常服，便迫不及待地去寻吴磊了。

对方正静静地站在剧院门口发呆，借助街道的路灯光线，观察经过的形形色色的路人。将生活的细节重新揉捏融合，创作到自己的作品之中，这是大多数画家的小习惯。直到听到由远及近的脚步声，吴磊这才回过神，转过身，低声喊了声“熙哥”。

白日狂欢节的喧嚣遗存到了夜晚，路灯与周遭店面都挂着宗教元素的装饰与面具，附近有家酒馆，几个金发小伙子醉醺醺地推开门，唱着“心爱的姑娘远走他乡”，然后哈哈笑成一团。剧院离酒店不远，走路也不过十五分钟的路程。两个人慢悠悠地沿着街道散步，谁也没有先开口说话，但氛围却不显尴尬，反而有种心照不宣的默契。

转过拐角，不远处就是特雷维许愿池，夜幕朦胧，有一个打着灯的敞篷车伫立在场地的角落，像是帐篷形状的临时小屋，上面装饰着繁复的图案与花纹，令人不自觉想到中古世纪的奇幻元素。帐帘被掀起挂在一旁，显露出内里的景象。——一位肤色麦黑的中年女性端坐在矮桌后面，案面上搁置着散发着微光的瓶瓶罐罐和一个古旧的水晶球。

这是吉普赛算命人。

罗云熙眸色一亮，有些好奇，刚想往前走近几步好好瞧瞧，便被另一个人拉住。

“别去。”吴磊不赞成地摇了摇头，抿起唇，“那就是个骗子。”

吉普赛人，也就是罗姆人，确实以非科学的神道标签闻名，在各类影视作品中都可以看到他们的身影。上周吴磊初到罗马，便被这位吉普赛算命人拦住，说是花五欧元可以预知未来、或是测算命运，物美价廉。出于好奇，他随口问了一句“怎样才能脱单”，结果，那吉普赛人二话不说，往他头顶撒了一把荧光粉。

谈及旧事，吴磊依旧有恼怒，还掺杂了几分微不可闻的委屈，“隔天我的头发就掉了一大把！我怀疑她洒的是除草剂！”

脱发之仇不共戴天，半透明的兔耳炸起，微光四散。

罗云熙一眼扫过，心念电转，对这奇特兔耳的成因心中有了计较。

他又瞥了一眼吴磊气鼓鼓的侧脸，有些好笑，问道：“那你现在脱单了吗？”

罗马的晚风带着难得的干燥气息拂过，画家整个人僵成了一根原木，眼神飘忽，看都不敢看罗云熙一眼，兔耳的艳红席卷到了侧脸，支支吾吾道：“我、我本来打算等到回国之后再……”

罗云熙心情颇好地“嗯”了声。

“我答应了。”

-

END


End file.
